7. Project Summary/Abstract The objective of this predoctoral and postdoctoral training program in environmental pathology is to educate a new generation of environmental pathologists to use the tools of cell biology, biochemistry, molecular biology, and systems biology to study basic mechanisms of disease related to environmental exposures. The central focus is an independent laboratory research project to explore the pathogenesis of altered reproductive function, altered developmental and neurobehavioral outcomes, cancer, and pulmonary fibrosis resulting from environmental exposure to industrial wastes and contaminants including metals, pesticides, endocrine disruptors, VOCs, PCBs, particulates, and nanomaterials, as well as household air pollutants. Support is requested for 6 predoctoral trainees enrolled in the Pathobiology Graduate Program at Brown University and for 3 postdoctoral trainees for up to three years. Predoctoral trainees will be recruited with majors in biology, chemistry, toxicology, or environmental sciences and a commitment to basic research on mechanisms of disease and environmental health. Postdoctoral trainees may hold doctoral degrees in a basic science discipline, pathology, or toxicology. Training is provided in molecular pathology, imaging, environmental toxicology, carcinogenesis, and alternatives to animal toxicity testing. Trainees will have the opportunity to develop their communication and teaching skills at the Sheridan Center for Teaching and Learning at Brown University. Didactic courses are supplemented by weekly research seminars, journal clubs, career development and grantsmanship workshops, and annual retreats. Opportunities are provided for translational research collaborations at Rhode Island Hospital and Women & Infants' Hospital, as well as field work and community outreach at existing industrial waste sites and Brownfields in Rhode Island. The faculty have active, well-funded research programs supported by ~30 active research grants, 3 training grants, 2 COBRE grants, and an NIEHS P42 Superfund Research Program. Trainees have access to modern research facilities equipped for quantitative imaging, laser capture microdissection, genomics and proteomics, flow cytometry, transgenic animals, and human tissue and specimen banks. These trainees will be prepared to apply their basic research expertise to the definition, analysis, and solution of complex environmental health problems working together with experts in epidemiology, toxicology, public health, and government regulatory agencies.